Naruto:Next Generation
by Takuya Uzumaki
Summary: Akatsuki...The Sannin..and Hokage of old are all past... it's time for the children of the Shinobi world to forge a new generation of ninja. Alternate universe! a LOT of new OCs
1. Meet The Children Of The Leaf!

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own any of the parents except the parents that have not been named.

Team Phoenix

Takuya Uzumaki: Naruto Uzumaki&Hinata Hyuuga

Powers: Fire and Wind Aligned. Has Byakugan; Is bijuu for Phoenix Demon and Shadow Dragon. He is also known to be Yukari's boyfriend. Master of Gentle Fist; has a double release sword.

Sword: Gami Fenikkusu (graceful phoenix)

Release Command-Blaze Gami Fenikkusu

Shoots off fire chakra at an intensified rate which has a mind of it's own.

Bankai: Sword breaks and forms a vortex of fire chakra around him which heals some injuries and amplifies his speed. He can also form his shikkai blade using the fire chakra from his bankai.

Second Sword: Sombra Ogro (Shadow Dragon)

Release Command- Scorch Ogro

Shadow Chakra coats Takuya's body and becomes armor similar to that of a hollow. His new "skin" is nearly impenetrable and he becomes faster. He becomes a lot like an arrancar and doesn't remember his movements when he comes out, though during this form, he seems to retain some memory of his friends and is becoming more resistant. He also becomes reckless, aggressive, and uncontrollable

Shoots of a tornado of intensified black fire chakra from his blade that traps its enemies in an inescapable vortex.

Namikaze Hatake: Kakashi Hatake and Anko

Powers: Lightning Aligned. Has Sharingan; Can put his chakra into objects and teleport to anywhere his chakra is. Also able to turn lightning chakra into different kinds of weapons. Very good as a scout.

Sword: Tsuyoi Kanshisha (Powerful Guardian)

Release Command-Paralyze Tsuyoi Kanshisha

Namikaze amplifies his sword with chakra anything the sword cuts has its muscles paralyzed on a cellular no real damage. Effect can also be extended out of blade by the release of lightning chakra out of blade in a field of chakra. He likes but due to her aggressiveness toward him he can't tell her his feelings.

Sabure of the Iron Sand: Gaara and Matsuri

Powers: able to project a field of chakra around him that controls the sand he carries in a gourd on his back. Due to the fact that he always carries the gourd and uses it for weights when he's not projecting chakra, he has become faster and stronger than average. He can fight close and far.

Sword: Ryuuchou Kurogane (Flowing Iron)

Release Command: Blow 'Em Away

Ability: ?

Lee Jr.: Rock Lee and Sakura's Sister

Powers: Due to the intense training by masters of taijutsu, Rock Lee and Maito Gai, Lee Jr. has become just like them with his abilities. He has great speed and above average strength but knows how to use his velocity to his maximum potential. TenTen has also showed him lots of weapons since the release of his shikkai. Unlike his dad and dad's mentor, Lee Jr. can use earth-style ninjutsus and does not wear the same outfit (due to mother). His nickname has come to be: Konoha's Blue Beast. His is very humble and loyal

Sword: Shinko Buki (True Weapon)

Release Command: "Born prodigies and noble blood shall see the value of a warriors true qualities. Show them the power of hard work and determination"

Ability: ?

Seijin of the Sage: Tsunade and Jiraiya Powers: Has great strength, medical ninjutsu, clones (max: 10), and has some ninjutsus. After training by his mother, he took on training by Naruto and Fukasaku (Father Toad). He learned how to use sage chakra, clones, and some toad techniques. He also learned Jiraiya's needle jizo and hair extension jutsu.

Sword: Me-ka No Yasuragi

Release Command: Align with Nature, Yasuragi

Ability: ?

Isai Hatake: Kakashi Hatake and Anko Mitarashi

Powers: Has sharingan. A very accomplished copy ninja. He uses his sharingan to copy jutsus and has copied many jutsus due to his traveling abroad and the help of Kyo and his dosingan. He is hoping to surpass his father as the Copy Ninja and the Third Hokage as the Professor. Sword: Insutorakuta No Chishiki (Instructor of knowledge)

Release Command: Teach, Insutorakuta

Ability: ?

Yukari: Mysterious Gentle Fist Hyuuga User

Powers: Extreme Water control Manipulates water in close range like chakra in her gentle fist taijutsu. Has an inner water dragon and carries a pouch with chakra enhanced water inside and can turn water into ice for more combat.

Sword: Ririshii Ningyo (Brave Mermaid)

Release Command: Drench, Ningyo

Ability: ?

Kouhei: Kankuro's son. Is a very skilled puppet master that travels around while iinside his greatest creation, a bio-suit, which has living conditions and is human sized so it fits on like armor. No one knows that he does this, except Sabure and Takuya. He carries around a small scroll that has scrolls that can be summoned that summon his puppets. He's made puppets on many types of fighting styles and has puppets for many situations.

Sword: Wa-Ka-Kugutsu

Release Command: Come Forth Kugutsu

Ability: ?

Team Kyuubi

Kitsune Uzumaki: Daughter of Naruto and Hinata. She seems to have inherited the nine-tailed fox and her mother's shyness. Can be commanding at times but overall protects her teammates as squad leader. It's also known to have a relationship with Shimo-Kami, Haku's nephew.

Sword: Akki Hoippu (Demon Whip)

Release Command: Lash Out, Hoippu

Ability: ?

Shimokami: Haku's nephew. Has the same kekkei genkai as Haku and can manipulate water into ice instantaneously. He is known to have a relationship with Kitsune. He can make razor sharp needles and has very precise accuracy. Combined with his knowledge of human vital points, he is a very skilled assassin.

Sword: Mira-Touketsu (Frozen Mirror)

Release Command: Reflect, Mira-Touketsu

Ability: ?

Hime-Hime: TenTen and Neji's son. Has weapon scrolls like her mom and can use simple hyuuga style techniques and has a mastery of chakra expulsion which she uses to shoot her weapons great distances. She has a relationship with Kyo which is usually interrupted by Lee Jr.'s over-protectiveness.

Sword: Myoushu No Buki (Weapons Expert)

Release Command: Rise, Myoushu No Buki

Ability:?

Hanachou: Choji and Ino's daughter. Has a mastery of medical ninjutsu, genjutsu, and Juggernaut style taijutsu. Like the 5thHokage, Hanachou stores chakra in her forehead and uses that for her jutsu.

Sword: Buatsui Kyojin (Massive Giant)

Release Command: Armorize, Kyojin

Ability: ?

Kyo Mibu: Unknown father and mother

Powers: Aligned to all elements. Has the mysterious dosingan. Allows him to copy kekkei genkais like wood and ice styles. He can also recompose his two swords with any one or more elements at one time. His dosingan also allows access to a person's memories. Has strong loyalty to Shyanne & Takuya Uzumaki and Namikaze Hatake and has undergone training from Yamato.

Sword: Youso Shukun (Element Master or Lord)

Release Command: Alchemize, Youso Shukun

Using his dosingan, Kyo can alchemize his sword making it correspond with his choosing. He can also use his sword to shoot off alchemized reiatsu

Migoto: Deidara's daughter. Has mouths on both hands with can mold her chakra with minerals to make clay bombs.

Sword: Kure-Ekaki (Clay Artist)

Release Command: Explode, Kure-Ekaki

Ability: ?

Yuki: Daughter of Sakura and Sasuke. After studying Aisu's techniques with her sharingan, her inherited wind-aligned chakra from her mother, and her excellent chakra control, she has become a very skilled ice user. She also has immense strength and practices her jutsu on a daily basis. Sometimes, she also trains with Yukari and learns new ice ninjutsu. She is a skilled medical ninja with a broad knowledge of the human body.

Sword: Koori-Hime (Ice Princess)

Release Command: Freeze them in their tracks, Koori-Hime

Ability: ?

Kumo-Uindo: Daughter of Shikamaru and Temari. Can summon a fan which can be used to amplify and project her wind chakra in a forceful gust of wind. Also is a master manipulator of shadows and can use it for many things including controlling, containing, and assassinating people. She is said to be the strongest of Team Kyuubi and has an infatuation with Namikaze but can't tell him and her affection causes her to be over-aggressive and competitive toward him.

Sword: KazeKage (Wind Shadow)

Release Command: Eclipse the sun, Kazekage

Ability: ?


	2. A Day in the Life of the Uzumakis

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the original Naruto characters, just the OCs I created. Please Review!

**A day in the Life of the Uzumakis**

"NARUTO! If you're sleeping again, I'm going to knock you into next week!" Sakura yelled as she slammed into the Hokage's office. A head with blond hair was slumped over the desk and a stamp lie on the floor where it had fallen from the man's hand. "Wake up you little piece of shit!" Sakura said as she punched him in the head. "Ow! That hurt Sakura-chan. What was that for?" Naruto said as he sat up. He ran his hand through his familiar blond hair over the bump already rising from his head. "Did you finish the documents on the new buildings on the new district?" Sakura interrogated. "Yes, Sakura-chan" He replied. "Did you look over the new ninja academy proposal? The Anbu reports? And what about the Jonin's report on the progress of the chuunin?" Sakura continued. "Yes, Sakura-chan, I finished all of it. Why don't you take rest of the day off? We're having dinner together tonight right?" Naruto responded. "How did you finish all of that work so fast? It even took Tsunade 5 hours to do all that work and you finished it in an hour and a half."Sakura exclaimed. "And yes, we're having dinner later." Sakura said as she turned to; leave. "Oh, and Sakura-chan…"

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Two words: Shadow Clones" Naruto said as he poofed into a cloud of smoke.

******

"I'm home, Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked through the back door of the Hyuuga Estate. "So, are Neji and Ten-Ten going to join us?" Naruto asked as he walked toward his wife, Hinata Hyuuga; the Hyuuga ambassador to the Leaf Village. "No, Naruto-kun, they are going to dinner with their old team at the Ichiraku Restaurant." Hinata said as she kissed Naruto. "So how was your day, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. "It was good. I finished my work fast so that I could come home to you." Naruto said as he pulled Hinata into a passionate kiss. As he stroked her hair he remembered the day that he knew she loved him

*******

"Naruto, your smile saved me. I wouldn't be afraid to die protecting you… because I love you."…

*******

"So where's Takuya?" Naruto asked as he pulled away and sat down. "Oh, he's where he usually is. Right now he's in his training room with Seijin. They've been in there for 2 hours." Hinata responded. "I wonder who will win this bout." She continued. "Me too, and I have a surprise at dinner that I want to announce."

*******

As Takuya landed and moved into his Hyuuga pose palms forward, he activated his byakugan. He saw the fist before it even got close to him. He started engaging the shinobi that was wearing all white attire in hand to hand combat. He just kept batting the punches aside with his improved defense Hyuuga style taijutsu. Suddenly, Takuya leaned back as a punch was coming toward him and did a back-flip upper cutting and dragged the opponent up and over Takuya, sending him flying into a wall. "Seijin, you know that your taijutsu won't work on me if you go in straight-forward like that. Get serious and stop playing around." Takuya called as Seijin picked himself out of the wall. "Come on! Show me the Sage Powers that Fukasaku taught you. I want to see what you can really do. You know, if you did, you might be able to beat me and Yuki might like you!" Takuya taunted.

"What? How did you know about that? I haven't told anyone! Anyway, you're not gonna goad me into using my full power anyway. You wouldn't be able to handle it!" Seijin responded. "Don't be so sure about that! And never let a Hyuuga see your journal. Your protection jutsu only worked against people opening it, not looking from a distance. Haha you failed!"Takuya laughed as he stuck his tongue out at Seijin. "I'm going to kill you!" Seijin yelled as he pulled out his sword and lunged at Takuya. Takuya took out a windmill shuriken and launched it at Seijin. Then Takuya flipped over Seijin and ran forward and slashed at the air. He followed this attack up with a spin and palm thrust that sent a crater into the wall. As Seijin's transparency jutsu wore off, he slapped his forehead "Shit! I forgot you had the byakugan. I'm such a dumbass!" Seijin exclaimed. "Nope, you're not. I'm just smarter than you!" Takuya said as he sidestepped to the right, avoiding the rasengan aimed at his back. He grabbed the arm and pulled the person forward with his left arm while bringing his sword to their neck with his right. "You lose Seijin." Takuya said just as the Seijin at the wall poofed in an explosion. "Wow Takuya, you win again. I can't believe you put a scroll on my clone when you hit it with Jyuuken! And then you were aware that there was a shadow clone behind you even though my clone was distracting you!" Seijin commended.

"Looks like you won another bout son." Naruto said as he stepped forward and dispelled his transparency jutsu. "Wow dad, I couldn't even detect your jutsu with my byakugan! Looks like I need to train more."Takuya said. "Damn, I was disgraced by my god brother and godfather. This day has hit an all time low." Seijin said and lowered his head. Naruto sweat-dropped but then he had an idea. "Well, I'm taking us all out to eat at the Ichiraku Restaurant! I also have some news to tell everyone. Don't worry; your day will get brighter. By the way Takuya, can you go and tell your sister that we have reservations at Ichiraku for 7:30 pm, I want her to meet us there." Naruto said. Then he turned and walked out of the room. As Takuya and Seijin were leaving the room, it turned into a room of white walls with one door and no windows. Gone was the arena that they had just used. "Well, I guess I'll go look for Kitsune."

*******

I know the first chapter sucked at first but I added on. Please keep in mind that this is my first story so I'm not really experienced. I would like to shed light on the facts surrounding the training room. It is similar to the Room of Requirement in Harry Potter. Anyways, when there's no one in the room it's bare and becomes a room with white walls no windows and one door. When there are people in it, the room casts a genjutsu on what the person's purpose was for wanting to get into that room. If you don't have a special purpose for going into the room then its white walls, one door and no windows. Also, in this story, Ichiraku has become a _**Restaurant**_ so please in your reviews don't say oh, it's not a restaurant. As the Hokage's favorite place to dine, it got more attention and expanded okay. I'll try to get the next chapter up this weekend but Saturday 7/12 is my brother's birthday so I don't know. Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
